Keep It Clean
by grandlarseny
Summary: Team 7 goes undercover for a mission, but Sasuke struggles to maintain professionalism when Sakura looks like...THAT. Sexyfuntimes with SasuSaku.


AN: I've never posted my more mature stories here for fear of getting banned, but then I figured...what the hell, I'll try it out and see. I should probably get an AFF account :/ Thanks for reading!

Keep It Clean

Her little uniform was going to drive him _crazy_.

Sakura clutched the trench coat tightly closed, but it did nothing to hide the fishnet thigh highs and the six inch stilettos that were still completely visible- and completely distracting- to her old teammate. Even though it was now hidden from view, Sasuke could still recall the details of the costume clearly in his mind. Stockings barely secured with (visible!) lacy garters, an indecently short poofy skirt, and a tight fitted bodice had Sakura looking more vulnerable and feminine than any artfully crafted outfit she had put together in the past. The idea of Sakura as a maid was ludicrous- the image, however, was something entirely different. It irked him that over an hour had passed since he had accidentally glimpsed her in it, and he still couldn't get the picture out of his mind.

He wasn't able to suppress the annoyed twitch when she twirled the feather duster in her fingers.

"You don't have to look so happy about this." Sasuke muttered as they neared the building.

She startled for a second out of her daze, glancing up at him. "I'm hardly happy about it. This isn't one of the most dignified missions I've been on, but if it gets the job done, I'll just grin and bear it."

"Approaching entrance and first wave of security." Naruto's voice crackled in Sasuke's earpiece. "Hey, how come _you_ get to see Sakura in her fetish outfit and _I_ don't?!"

_Why me?_ Sasuke sighed mentally.

His tone was clipped and annoyed when he responded. "_Because_, idiot, if there is anyone who would have been unable to be discreet on this mission it most certainly would have been _you_."

"I can do discreet! Anyway, at least describe it to me!" Naruto's familiar whine came out a bit tinny on their connection. "Is she showing some cleav? How about her legs? Does she have on heels?"

Sasuke's eyes were unwillingly drawn to the toned expanse of her calf, muscles drawn tight as she balanced on her impractical shoes.

_Why, why, why..._

"I refuse to dignify that with a response." Sasuke was deadpan, slightly wary that Naruto would be able to read the hesitance in his voice.

"Stingy bastard." Naruto muttered.

"Number two out." Sasuke snapped, switching off the headset and tucking the earpiece under his collar.

They walked on in silence, Sasuke uncomfortably aware of Sakura's smaller frame beside him, the way the sway of her hips was exaggerated by the footwear she sported.

No part of him could deny that Sakura looked far too tempting, and with the situation they were about to place her in, he was getting understandably nervous.

"Identify yourself." One of many large bouncers grunted as they approached, burly and over confident. Sasuke bit back his smirk as he recognized the lax attention of someone who was underestimating him. They'd pay for their assumptions later, he knew.

Sakura gave them a mysterious smile that made Sasuke's throat go dry before loosening the belt on her trench coat. Delicately she opened the edges, allowing the guards a glimpse of what lay underneath. He felt his muscles tense as they looked her up and down, unabashed.

Their superior glanced at Sakura only a moment before turning his attention to Sasuke. His sharp eyes sized the smaller man up. "And the purpose for your presence?"

Looking unperturbed came naturally to Sasuke, and he used it to his advantage. "Insurance. My employer has lost one too many of his angels to overzealous customers."

He allowed a weapons search and pat-down, all the while knowing his eyes were more dangerous than any blade or armament he could carry.

"We'll show you to a waiting room." Pivoting on his heel, the hired sentry turned to lead Sasuke into a different exit.

"Thank you." With one last reassuring nod to Sakura, he followed the black-clad guardian, fighting down the uneasiness he felt as his female teammate was ushered through the main exit. Though he knew Naruto would direct him to the suite she would be taken to, and that she was more than capable of defending herself should she need to, he couldn't help worrying. He'd make sure he finished his task quickly. The sooner he found the proof they needed, the sooner he could find Sakura and get the hell out of this place.

It was easy once he had been placed in the waiting room. Justifiable even, for the once he had been locked in, the main guard advanced on him, weapon drawn.

He was a smart man, but he was years too late for Sasuke. Activating the sharingan, the Uchiha survivor made quick work of the slower individual. The sentry posted at the door were pathetically even less of a challenge. Sasuke thought it was ridiculous that they even go under cover in the first place, but their employer insisted- the last thing he wanted them to suspect was hired ninja's doing his dirty work. Better to let them think it was a bunch of unassociated petty thugs.

He replaced his hidden earpiece. "Alright Naruto, direct me."

"Two lefts. Third room on the right."

Sasuke raced down the halls, and cast a searching eye around before he forced the lock and walked in. The office was orderly, the financial records he needed lying conspicuously on the desk next to the shredder. It occurred to Sasuke, not for the first time, that it was their employer rather than their target that had needed cover for a few immoral acts. But the affairs of others were never his to judge.

Sasuke snatched them up and tucked them in his scroll pouch, before trashing the room. He grabbed a few items of value and a few more documents, before proceeding to perform the same treatment to the next two rooms. This way, at least it would make the 'theft' angle seem a little bit more plausible. With any luck, they wouldn't suspect he had been after their files. He stopped in the nearest restroom to flush the watches and other trinkets he'd lifted down the toilet. The additional papers he tucked in his pouch to dispose of more thoroughly once the mission was completed.

"Stage one completed." Sasuke whispered into the tiny microphone.

"You're five minutes over." Naruto complained, and Sasuke could almost see the unpleasant way his eyes would scrunch up.

He clenched his teeth against the accusation. "I was being _thorough_."

"Yeah? Well so is the guy Sakura's entertaining."

Sasuke's heart unexpectedly leapt into his throat. He shouldn't have taken so long. He shouldn't have taken pains not to leave fingerprints. He should've been there to...

"Where is she, Naruto?!"

"Two halls down, fifth room on the right. Hurry, Sasuke. I heard screaming from her connection."

Even with his overdeveloped speed, Sasuke didn't know he could run that fast. He didn't bother to try to keep the door intact when he reached the room. Instead, he sent one powerful kick right under the doorknob, splintering the wood the lock was anchored to in the process.

"Sakura!" He shouted, completely forgetting they weren't supposed to use names or be speaking in raised voices.

Sakura looked up in surprise from where she had been crouched, and Sasuke felt a wave of relief, even as he was taking in such details as her ripped clothing and the body that lay prostrate at her feet.

Sakura shot him a dirty look. "You're six minutes over."

Sasuke sighed half in relief and half in exasperation. He motioned to the man on the floor, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I finally just had to subdue him when he wouldn't stop groping." Sakura shuddered before cringing, and Sasuke was reminded of the first time Rock Lee ever tried to woo her.

Footsteps outside the door distracted Sasuke from his momentary reprieve. He turned back to Sakura, and noticed her sharpened expression. Nodding to him once, she formed the hand seals for a temporary genjutsu. The mission detailed that it would be a simple illusion, one to make the viewer see a couple in bed rather than the body slumped on the carpet.

Seconds ticked by in agonizing slowness as the noises multiplied and drew closer. Satisfied that she had done her best, Sakura let her hand drop. Sasuke promptly grabbed it, dragging her out into the hall.

One glance down the hall confirmed their target's bodyguards. Shit. They must've heard him yelling when he entered the room.

Sasuke cursed himself for being stupid as he broke out into a run down the opposite way, pulling Sakura behind him.

Voices down at the other end halted him abruptly. They were effectively trapped. Not a problem, they could fight their way out, but then again, discretion was their first prerogative.

Before he knew it Sakura was leading him back towards the room. They stopped at a closet door, and without ceremony, Sakura threw it open and shoved him in it, before joining him herself. He blinked as he landed on the floor and felt her tumble down on top of him.

Once she shut the door, they were in complete darkness, save for the crack of light at the bottom of the threshold. Sasuke could feel the spike in Sakura's chakra and assumed she must be performing another genjutsu, possibly one to hide the door, or to confuse the men that were still charging down the hall.

The quarters were cramped, and smelled slightly of lemon and harsh chemicals. A cleaning closet, Sasuke surmised. Sakura's chakra settled, indicating that she had finished.

Sasuke noticed for the first time that she was touching him, but what part of her he couldn't even begin to guess. He heard her fumbling before a dim light flicked on, illuminating their surroundings.

Sakura chuckled slightly as she looked around. "It figures I would end up in a cleaning closet with the outfit I'm wearing."

Now that he had his bearings, Sasuke was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. The closet _was_ cramped- so cramped that Sakura had to kneel unnaturally close to him, her knee between his legs. Sasuke felt his heart speed up at that picture and determined that he definitely needed to stop Sakura from crouching in front of him in _that_ outfit.

"Can you stand?" He asked, gripping her forearm in the case that she needed support.

It was a struggle to get to her feet, but she managed without disturbing the bottles of cleaning liquids or the wheeling trash can. Sasuke joined her, but was dismayed to find that standing did little to dispel the closeness of her proximity. She was still forced to remain close enough that her breasts brushed against him if she moved to the left or the right.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait it out?" She whispered, eyes focused on the door.

"At the least- a half hour. We don't want to risk raising their suspicions again." Sasuke looked much calmer about this than he felt. A half hour in the closet with Sakura was looking more and more torturous as the minutes ticked by.

"The genjutsu's I cast are only good for two hours. It can't be any more than that." Sakura worried her bottom lip with her teeth, and Sasuke did his best not to trace the movements of her nibbling too closely. His nose was getting accustomed to the smells of the cleaning supplies and was beginning to pick out the perfume Sakura had applied before she left. His body heated as she sifted her fingers through her hair, leaving it to settle at her shoulders, now artfully mussed.

This is what he got for years of sexual repression. Get stuck in one closet with one scantily clad teammate and he lost all sense of propriety. It pissed him off to think Naruto would've been handling this situation better than he was.

"Could you…nevermind." Sasuke sighed harshly, trying to ignore how easy it would be to just sling his arms around her shoulders and let her relax into him. With those heels on, she was closer to him in height, and he knew that he would only have to stoop his head a little to taste the bare expanse of her neck and collarbone...

No. Stop. Bad train of thought.

"Could I what?" Sakura asked, raising her head. The Uchiha survivor remained silent, and Sakura's posture went from tense to distinctly annoyed. "_What_, Sasuke? Just say it."

"I wanted to know...if you could step back a little." He forced the words through clenched teeth, aware of how easily it would be to read the meaning behind such a request.

Sakura wasn't a stupid girl after all.

She looked surprised for moment, and then mischievous. "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun, am I a little too close for comfort?"

Sasuke startled at the familiar formality she had always added to the end of his name, one she had dropped as they had become older. She was smiling in a knowing way that had his pulse and stress levels fluctuating madly.

"Listen, if you can't, don't worry about it." He snapped, put on edge by her teasing.

His curt tone did nothing to deter her fun. She reached up, tracing the neckline of her costume's collar, stopping at her cleavage. Sasuke felt his body react as she paused, toying with the brooch that was placed there for the very purpose of emphasizing her assets.

"Or maybe it's this outfit that has you worried." They were so close now that Sasuke could feel her hand rather than see it as she traced up her garters. He tried not to make any noise as her knuckles unintentionally (or maybe not?) brushed up the length of his thigh.

"Stop it, Sakura." He growled, annoyed at the fact that she didn't understand how badly her teasing was affecting him, and at the fact that he was letting himself get turned on by it. "You're being inappropriate."

She dropped the coy expression, and instead looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not blind, you know. I understand that I'm not just any girl to you."

She was right, and Sasuke wanted to put a stop to what she was going to say as soon as possible. "You're right. You're my teammate." She recoiled, and Sasuke regretted the words. He had only said it to protect his own vulnerability, and he was ashamed to know he had been so cowardly, if only for a moment.

"More...than just a teammate." He amended.

It was quiet for a bit as she absently toyed with the lace on her costume. The air was beginning to grow hot and thick from the cramped quarters and the high emotions.

"It's always hard to know when to push you and when to leave you alone, Sasuke. I envy Naruto for that, because he always seemed to innately know." She smiled softly despite the confession. "But, if you'll let me, I'd like to push you on this matter."

Sasuke knew that this time would come. Over the years, he and Sakura had developed a relationship just short of 'together' but definitely more than friends. It had been sneaking on so gradually that Sasuke could never really pin it down for certain. The last thing he expected, however, was for Sakura to proposition him in a cleaning closet.

It was ridiculious. It wasn't a question of want to Sasuke, but rather of timing. They were on a mission. They were supposed to be inconspicuous. Surely indulging in flirtations in a closet did not count as-

She had taken a step closer, bringing her body into full contact with his. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered into it, "Please, Sasuke."

Well, hell, he wasn't made of ice. He was flesh and blood, and said blood was heated past the point of rational decision making.

He grabbed her chin abruptly, crashing her lips into his none too gently. She was ready for such an assault, and responded enthusiastically, opening her mouth his closed one in a bold move. He acquiesced to her demand on a groan, relishing the taste and slide of her tongue.

His hands moved frantically down her front, palming her curves, skittering over her hips and breasts through her clothing. There was no way she could remove it, not with the amount of space the closet afforded, but she still gasped into his mouth when he touched her. Her responses to his touch were instantaneous, inflammatory as he slid his touch up her arms, pressing her hard against the wall.

That was one of the things Sasuke found he appreciated about Sakura. No effort of his was wasted on her. It almost ashamed him how little it took from him to please her. Admittedly, there wasn't much he could give. His past had left him cold and insufficient when compared to the warmth and dedication of Lee and Naruto. He gave both her and Naruto all of what little sentiment there lay in him, but he wasn't any fool to think it was something grander than her other suitors. Still, she wanted his meager kindness over any other. She deserved so much more, but was content with so little...

No, it wasn't something he appreciated about her. It was something he _loved_ about her.

The thought was so unexpected and startling that he pulled back fully. Sakura tensed in his arms, her wide-eyed gaze meeting his surprised one. She dropped her stare after a few awkward seconds.

"I'm sorry." He vaguely heard her voice lacing through his shock. "I shouldn't have insisted on this. It was my mistake."

It wasn't possible, he wanted to think. Love? He couldn't even remember what it had felt like. But there was a ferocity about his emotions regarding her that he had never quite experienced before. Was it possible that he...?

A touch on her cheekbone stopped Sakura from lowering her head to stare at the floor. Her eyes snapped back to Sasuke's dark gaze, trying unsuccessfully to read the thought process that had made him freeze up.

He grazed a long, elegant finger over her jaw, dipping down to her throat, sweeping over her collarbone. He absorbed the little details about her- the texture of her skin, the smell of her hair, the heat from her body. He'd want to remember it all later, he knew.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed as his fingers swept over her neckline, and the timber of her voice was enough to prompt him into action once more. Fisting his fingers into the front of her bodice, he tugged upwards, bringing her mouth to his once more. A surprised whimper was all the protest he received, before she melted into him again, the heat from their bodies near-stifling.

He was fast losing his head, recklessly reaching a hand awkwardly inside her bodice to stroke her breast. She made a noise of approval deep in her throat as Sasuke massaged it gently as well as he could in the cramped quarters. Growing frustrated with the angle and her heavy exhales, he jerked the neckline down, her breasts now free from the confinement. He brushed her nipples with his fingertips, and then crouched to repeat the action with his tongue when her moans communicated her approval.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he was aware that the situation was escalating far beyond what he had intended. It was hard to care though when Sakura was making _those_ noises, the scent and silk of her skin on his lips and hands. He jerked as her fingers raked through his hair, tried not to whimper as her leg snaked around his hip. He released her nipple with a 'pop' and straightened to return to her mouth once more, trying to control his panting as her hands slipped under his shirt and explored the territory between his collarbone and his waistband.

She was everywhere, pressing against him, confronting him, demanding him, and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so overwhelmed and so alive. He knew things had _definitely _escalated beyond his intention when his hand found it's way under her skirt, her mouth teaching him the sensitivities of his own neck. His fingers explored the wetness and heat he found between her thighs, and it drove him to unbearable heights of arousal to find her so ready for him. His erection throbbed in time with her needy vocalizations and in desperation he withdrew his hand and crushed their hips together, his pelvis instinctively moving in a slow rub that robbed him of breath.

He was almost surprised to feel shaking fingers undoing the button on his shorts, freeing his arousal from his clothing. He clenched his teeth as Sakura touched him without an ounce of hesitance (how was she so good at this, when he was sure they both were woefully lacking in experience?) and watched as she guided him to her entrance, biting back moans as he pressed and felt the give of her slick flesh.

"Oh god, _Sasuke_."

His eyes clenched shut as he was fully enveloped, forgetting himself and yet being entirely aware of himself only as it related to her. He withdrew and thrust forward again, relishing the sharp stab of pleasure and agony. She moved against him and colors danced behind his closed eyelids

"Uhh. _Yes_. Sakura, like that."

They found a beat, heavy and insistent. Somehow her back was against the wall, her legs around his waist, but he was more concerned about how she sounded, how she felt, how they could possibly be so different, and yet now weren't they the _same_? Her fingers dug into his back, her body undulating beautifully with his own. Sakura was well versed in the language of the body, and she was speaking to his so fluently he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. It was happening so fast, but not fast enough- Sasuke's movements became jerky, fast, his control deserting him as he gasped and clenched her to him, pounding in and out in a staccato of desire.

"Oh, I'm gonna-"

"Sakura, come for me. _Please_." Sasuke never begged for anything, and barely even registered the word that had slipped undetected, but he did know he wanted her release even more than his own- he wanted to know he satisfied her, at least in some aspect of their complex, convoluted interactions. He wanted to make her happy, even if only in the most primal of ways.

The request wasn't lost on Sakura, because she was screaming seconds later, a sound Sasuke could only register as painfully sexy and then he was caught up in his own climax, a sensation of time and movement and anything important stopping so he could feel totally connected to someone for _once_...

The moment passed and he slumped forward over Sakura, noticing for the first time his hands clenched like vices over her thighs. Bottles of cleaning solution were knocked over, a bucket overturned, and somewhere in the tussle Sakura had yanked down an entire box of bathroom napkins from the shelf. He relaxed his grip, but held her still, lest her knees feel more like jelly than his did. Their breathing slowed together, and his nose nudged hers in a rare display of affection. They had to get out of here before someone noticed the noises coming from the closet, before Naruto got worried and intervened, before the mission went wrong in so many ways but somehow, it seemed like all that could wait for the moment...

She smiled in a surprised way, before it turned sly. "Who's going to clean all this up?"

Sasuke's smirk was softened by exhaustion and the afterglow of sex. "Don't look at me. I'm not wearing the outfit."


End file.
